A Problem with Spirits
by therandomer5000
Summary: When a strange ghost appears in the lair the turtles have to decide whether or not to help it but what will happen when they say no? Will they survive? R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter story! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 1**

It was early. too early for even Leonardo to be up and yet here he was.

Sitting on his own in his dark bedroom with his head in his hands.

Something was wrong and he knew it. His brothers were sleeping peacefully so it couldn't be anything to do with them.

Leo got up and walked out of his room, he could hear someone downstairs.

''Hello?'' He called, he heard his brothers snores stop. He had woken them up. He slowly crept downstairs to see a shadow in the middle of the lair.

''Who are you?'' Leo asked loudly with the hope of scaring the person away but they didn't move.

He stood feeling slightly weary, his brothers were upstairs murmuring to each other worriedly. Leo put his hand on the light switch and clicked it on.

As soon as the light filled the room a horrible screaming pierced the silence.

''AH!'' Leo yelped, the screaming didn't stop! ''STOP SCREAMING!''

Leo put his hands over his ears and stared at the figure in front of him. It was a pale woman with wet blonde hair and a wet white night dress.

''LEO!'' Leo swallowed weakly.

''STAY UPSTAIRS!'' Leo yelled back at the light above him flickered.

he punched the light switch and the screaming stopped.

Leo stood in horrified shock, he stared at the shadow in front of him.

''Why did you scream?'' he asked, even people who found his appearance scary didn't scream for that long!

The woman said nothing and walked towards him, Leo backed away worriedly.

''S-so cold'' The woman whimpered quietly, ''S-So dark a-and c-cold.. I trusted him''

''Who'd you trust?'' Leo asked quietly, ''Who are you?''

The girls dead grey eyes looked at him. Before wailing loudly.

''S-Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you'' Leo gasped as he stepped towards her, she turned around and walked towards the exit still wailing and moaning loudly.

leo flicked the light switch again and stared at the woman, there was blood on the back of his white dress.

The moaning was loud and continuous now that the light was on.

That's when Leo realised he could practically see through her.

''What the-?'' he gulped. The woman looked at him and fell silent.

''It hurt'' She sniffled, ''I didn't want to.. I didn't''

''What hurt? what happened to you?'' leo asked gently.

''I'M DEAD!'' The woman screamed in agony, ''HE KILLED ME! MY LIFE! IT'S OVER! WAAAAHHHH!'' She wailed again and stepped towards leo who jumped back.

''Y-You're a ghost!?'' Leo stared at the poor woman as she carried on wailing.

Three bodies stood by his side.

''Dude'' Mikey squeaked.

''GET OUT!'' Raph yelled though he looked awfully pale, Donatello was frozen to the spot.

The woman acted like she couldn't see the younger turtles and she rushed towards leo and stopped just in front of him. She stared at him through betrayed eyes.

''Help me'' She begged, ''Please.. I want to rest in peace..''

''I don't know if I can'' Leo frowned sympathetically, ''I'm sorry''

''Kill him'' She whispered bitterly, ''Kill my murderer! AVENGE ME!'' She screeched before disappearing.

''WAIT!'' Leo looked around wildly. ''I didn't even know what happened to her.. who killed her? Who was she?''

''YOU WERE TALKING TO A GHOST!'' Mikey grinned, ''DUDE THAT'S AWESOME! SHE COULDN'T EVEN SEE US!''

''Ghosts don't exist though'' Don gulped in a small voice, ''That can't have just happened''

''Well it did!'' Raph snapped, ''And we ain't helpin' her or she'll come back! Leo you can't just be ok with this!''

''She was mercilessly killed Raph!'' Leo growled, ''We have to avenge her so she can rest in peace''

''WELL I AIN'T HELPIN'!'' Raph growled, ''SHE'S GONNA GET US KILLED!''

''I wasn't suggesting you guys getting involved'' Leo frowned as he crossed his arms.

''B-But'' Don shuddered, ''She can't possibly be real.. there's no such thing''

''There totally is'' Mikey shrugged, ''She was literally just here''

''She can't have been'' Don shook his head in denial.

''Don?'' Leo frowned, ''She was here, you saw her yourself''

''But I she can't exist! Ghosts aren't real'' Donnie repeated as if trying to assure himself he was dreaming.

''She is real!'' Raph growled as he smacked Don over the head, ''She's already messin' us up! She has to stay away from us!''

''The only way to get rid of her is to help her'' Leo reasoned before shaking his head, ''Let's just go back to bed''

Raph and Mikey followed leo to their rooms, Don stumbled back to his bed as he mumbled to himself about ghosts.

The spirit stayed in the walls and watched hopefully, waiting for the turtles to help her.

* * *

**Fun right? Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updating! Enjoy x**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 2**

The four turtles had gotten up earlier than they ever had before. They were still a little spooked after last night's events.

''I'm gonna research something'' Is all Don said to them as soon as he saw them before rushing to his lab.

The brothers weren't surprised by Donatello's actions after all he had never believed in ghosts until now!

The remaining turtles sat at the table, they weren't hungry but they needed the company.

''What're we gonna do about that ghost girl?'' Mikey asked quietly,

''I don't know'' Leo frowned, ''Should we help her?''

''She wants us to kill someone Leo'' Raph glared, ''We ain't gonna help her''

''She wants us to kill her murderer'' Leo reasoned.

''We don't know who murdered her!'' Raph growled, ''We don't even know who she is!''

''I do'' The boys looked over to see Don standing at the door.

''What?'' They frowned.

''Apparinetly our ghost knows how to use computers.. she left up a page on my computer'' Donnie sighed tiredly, ''I think you guys should see this''

Donatello led his brothers to the lab and stood to the side while they read the news article.

''Her name's Mary Roberts'' Donnie explained, ''She's been missing for months, she fell in love with a strange man her parents never met.. One afternoon she told her parents she was going out to see him and she never came back! The police haven't found anything about her and the man for months.. until yesterday.. take a look at the last paragraph''

''They found her shoes and a knife in the sewers'' leo frowned, ''But they have no clues as to who did it and they think she's dead''

''She is dead'' Raph grumbled.

''So.. what do we do now?'' Mikey asked.

''Mary seemed to just be a stupid, spoilt kid'' Donnie nodded, ''But it turned out she was more than that. She's got a criminal record of her own''

''Really?'' Leo frowned, ''what did she do?''

''She was arrested back in 2007 for robbing a jewelry store but her rich parents saved her from that, in 2008 she was done for abusing three men who all turned out to be her boyfriends.. again she was bailed out by her parents.'' Don shook his head sadly, ''She's bad news.. It's almost a good thing that she's dead, who knows what her next crime would be''

''It's never a good thing for someone to die Don'' leo demanded,

''i said almost'' Don shrugged.

''We don't help her then'' Raph nodded angrily, ''She was probably thinking of murdering the guys herself but he beat her to it''

''Yeah you're right'' The brothers all agreed.

But it was Leo who had to deal with her that afternoon.

The brother were sitting around talking when she appeared in the centre of their little circle.

''Will you help me?'' She asked hopefully as she looked at Leonardo.

''We found out a lot about you Mary'' leo sighed, ''And we're not going to help you after all you've done''

A flash of anger appeared across mary's face before it turned to sorrow.

''B-But.. It hurts'' She sniffled, ''I feel it every minute of every day''

The brothers didn't know what to say.

''Can i tell you what happened?'' She begged, ''It may change your mind''

''i Guess'' Leo nodded.

''It wasn't that long ago.. maybe two days ago I don't know'' Mary sighed, ''he had called me to tell me he had a surprise for me, I was so excited! For the last week we had been talking about getting engaged so.. so I thought that's what the surprise was.. I thought he was going to propose but I was wrong'' She stopped and closed her eyes. ''i met up with him in Central park and we lay in the grass together, he wouldn't tell me what the surprise was so I decided to have a little fun instead.. I pulled myself onto him and started kissing him.. I wanted us to have sex right there in the park! I wanted it so bad.. but he didn't''

''I'm not surprised'' Raph growled quietly,

''I started calling him names to try and get him to give in and fuck me but he kept refusing! I began to get frustrated so I slapped him.. that's when he threw me off and lay on top of me.. I thought I had finally persuaded him but.. h-he..'' She stopped and gulped, ''He pulled out a knife.. he stabbed me in the stomach, the sides and the back he sat back and watched me bleed and cry before picking me up and throwing me in the sewers. I saw him follow me in but I died before I could see what he was going to do so.. I found my way back but now I'm stuck haunting the sewers because my body's here somewhere.''

The turtles stared at her in silence.

''Dude'' Mikey frowned in disgust, ''You're a bitch''

''I am not!'' Mary growled, ''You guys are seriously not gonna help me!? I can't go back until he's dead!''

''Who killed you?'' Don asked curiously, Mary smiled at him and strolled closer to him.

''Finally.. Someone who will listen'' She smiled gratefully at Donatello before bending over to look him straight in the eye. She whispered something to him but Don just looked confused, ''Keep that to yourself lovely'' She smirked, ''They won't need the name.''

She winked and Don realised what she had done.

''You bitch!'' He growled as he stood up,

''It's not that big a deal'' She shrugged back in defence, ''it's a very uncommon name''

Donnie glared at her.

''You will all pay for denying me your help'' She hissed, ''I will be back''

She disappeared and the brothers turned to Don who was rubbing at his throat looking miserable.

''What did she do?'' leo asked as the brother moved to Don to inspect him.

''She cursed me'' Don swallowed dryly, ''that's why my throat feels so weird''

''Cursed you?'' Mikey frowned.

''So now I can't say her murderer's name'' Don sighed.

''Oh..'' Mikey bowed his head a little, ''She really didn't want you to tell huh''

Don shook his head worriedly.

''What if it doesn't stop there?'' Raph asked darkly, ''What if she makes Don lose his voice completely.. and she said she'd be back..''

''What's gonna happen to us?'' Mikey shuddered.

''I don't know but..'' Leo paused in fear, ''It's not gonna be good.. We need to stick together for now on.. we don't want one of us to be alone when that ghost appears. we stay together got it?''

''Got it!'' The brothers agreed.

Mary laughed bitterly as she watched, nothing will save them from her might.

They will pay!

* * *

**You guys now know the ghost! I'm starting to feel sorry for the guys! Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry Donnie! But this has to happen! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 3**

As the day progressed Donatello slowly got worse. His throat was agony now and he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe!

He was in great pain and his brothers knew it, they felt so helpless.

Especially when the coughing fit started.

It was truly horrible!

Don had just started coughing and couldn't stop!

he was suffocating.

Hurting.

Dying.

The brothers had tried to comfort him and help him but nothing was working. They could hear his splutters as he tried to bring some precious air into his lungs, his body trembled and struck out with spasms. It was like he was drowning.

Raph watched as tears ran down his suffering brother's face, Leo and Mikey were trying to comfort him but.. he couldn't breathe.. he was going to die!

And Raph just couldn't take it.

The lights flickered dimmer and dimmer as Don's life ebbed away.

''MARY! MARY! PLEASE!'' Raph yelled desperately, ''HELP!''

Mary appeared as the light flickered off. She smiled at the choking turtle.

''Please'' Leo looked up at her, ''leave him alone.. stop his pain!''

''Fine.. I'll put an end to his suffering'' Mary chuckled.

Suddenly the choking stopped and Donatello fell limp.

''NO!'' The brothers yelped as they shook Don,

''It seems I've found a way to torture you'' Mary mused as the brothers panicked.

''You killed him!'' Mikey squeaked.

''No, he's just asleep.'' Mary grinned, ''He'll be a little sore once he wakes up but he'll be alive right?''

''AAAHH!'' Don screamed.

''Oh and I had to give him a nightmare'' Mary laughed happily, ''It's the least I could do''

Leo pulled Donnie onto his lap as the younger turtle cried hopelessly. Mikey panted as he stroked Don's forehead, Mary looked over at the seething Raphael.

''Now now'' She smiled. ''Don't look so nasty or I'll make him suffer even more!''

Raph calmed himself down and Took Don's hand.

''Thank you'' She smiled, ''The rest of you will get your turn''

And with that she disappeared.

After a few moments Don sat up with a scream so filled with anguish that it caused the other mutants' hearts to break.

Donnie sobbed as his brothers held him comfortingly.

''it's ok'' Leo whispered, ''You're ok''

Don swallowed painfully before holding his throat.

''I-I can speak'' He gulped, ''I can breathe? What?''

''We got Mary to lift the curse'' Mikey explained. ''Are you ok?''

''I'm sore'' Don breathed, ''But I'm ok..''

''We thought you'd died'' Raph mumbled tearfully. Don looked at each of his brother to see they had been crying and still had pale faces, he couldn't believe it!

It nightmare had been a lie! They really did care about him, he wasn't just noticed when something needed fixing or a question needed answering. he was their brother and they loved him.

Donnie had tears in his eyes as he berated himself for thinking such thoughts.

''Don? Why are you crying?'' leo asked gently.

''I just realised something'' Don shook his head, ''It doesn't matter''

''it does'' Raph nodded, ''Tell us''

''My nightmare wasn't real'' Donnie shut his eyes as he breathed in the comforting scent of his brothers, ''You guys do care''

''Of course we do'' Leo frowned, ''Why wouldn't we?''

''i'm just the fix it guy... I'm never noticed unless something needs fixed'' Don sighed.

''That's not true'' Mikey shook his head angrily.

''I know'' Don smiled, his brothers released him and they sat together in the dark.

''I'm gonna go get a candle'' leo nodded as he stood up.

''What happened to not splittin' up?'' Raph growled angrily.

''I'm just going into the next room'' Leo raised an eyeridge, ''You guys aren't far away if I need help''

Raph nodded and allowed Leo to go.

He walked into the dark dojo and looked around himself, he found the matches easily and soon found the candle when he knocked it over.

''Oops'' He grumbled as he bent over and picked it up. he lit the match and burned the candle's wick making the whole dojo light up with a low orange light.

he heard the door slam closed behind him.

he turned around to see Mary with a look insanity in her eyes. She began cackling as she disappeared, the laughing echoed around the poor turtle as he ran towards the door and tried to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

''GUYS!'' Leo called fearfully, ''GU-MMMM!'' leo's mouth clamped shut, he couldn't open it.

he stumbled back as he tried to rip his mouth open but it wouldn't work.

''LEO? LEO!?'' Raph's voice called from the other side of the door as the three brothers tried to break through.

They could hear leo's muffled noises.

leo looked around himself in terror as the laughing increased in volume.

''leonardo'' Mary called from her darkness. ''What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?'' She teased.

The sound of metal slicing through air rushed towards Leo as he backed up against the wall, the swords hit the wall and Leo could no longer move.

His eyes fluttered closed as the mad laughing copied the dull thumps in his head.

''LEO!'' The door broke open, there was a single candle in the middle of the room. It had a tiny flame on it and they could barely see around the room.

''What's that?'' Mikey gulped when they saw the shape against the wall.

Donnie grabbed the candle and the three brothers stepped towards the wall.

The light hit the shape and a collective gasp echoed around them

''LEO?''

* * *

**Sorry Leo.. My bad.. Please Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really enjoying writing this! I honestly am finding joy in torturing the turtles.. is that bad? Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 4**

_**''LEO?'' **_

The Eldest turtle was stuck to the wall.

There were swords in his mask tails, pads and belt to keep him in place. There was blood running from the back of his head and on his plastron was a message written in Leo's blood.

'MINE'

''BITCH HE'S NOT YOURS!'' Raph screamed as Mikey and Donnie freed their brother.

''Is he ok Don?'' Mikey whimpered.

''He's fine'' Don nodded, ''I think the ghost purposely cut his head so she could write the message, we need to bandage it though and we'd better clean the blood off of him''

Raph stomped forward and lifted Leo into a bridal sweep before carrying him to the lab.

The younger brothers rushed to join them and soon enough Don was patching the leader up while Raph and Mikey cleaned the plastron.

Leo's eyes fluttered open as the brothers sat him up.

''Ow'' he groaned as he went to rub the back of his head but Don stopped him.

''Don't touch it'' He smiled, ''We've just bandaged it up''

''I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ALONE!'' Raph yelled into Leo's face, Leo winced at the volume. ''I KNEW SHE'D GET YA! YOU'RE LUCKY YA DIDN'T DIE!''

''Dude'' Mikey gasped with wide eyes, ''Raph's lecturing Leo now? Everything's messed up!''

''Raph don't shout'' Don frowned gently, ''leo's got a concussion and a bad head ache he doesn't need you making it worse''

''No.. I deserve it'' Leo bowed his head a little, ''You're right Raph.. I'm sorry for not listening''

The brothers stayed quiet and Leo closed his eyes.

Why did she attack him like that? Why wasn't he killed? Tortured while he was still awake?

Something's not right.

''I like you Leonardo'' Mary's voice echoed around the four turtles. ''You are much more fun! Donatello keeps thinking.. I can hear it.. Raphael just wants to kill me although I'm already dead and little Michelangelo is terrified of me! But You.. You actually think you have a chance of getting rid of me! I'll be sure to break your spirit.. we don't want you being the fearless leader your brothers expect you to be''

''IF YOU WANT LEO YOU'LL HAVE TA GO THROUGH US!'' Raph growled menacingly.

''Or I'll just wait till he's alone again'' Mary laughed lightly, ''You can't stay with him forever''

She winked at the turtles before disappearing.

''She's right you know'' Don sighed as he looked at Leo in worry.

''We'll just hafta stay with him forever'' Mikey nodded as he smiled at leo, ''Don't worry bro!''

Leo shook his head.

Which was more scary? The fact that an insane ghost was after him or that his brothers would stay as close to him as possible for the rest of their life?

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 5**

The brothers sat in the dark together, it was cold and none of them had the guts to get a candle or any blankets.

Leo could see his brothers falling asleep around him, he couldn't let them freeze in this darkness! it was time for him to step up and be the big brother they needed.

he waited until he could hear their soft snores before standing.

he ran into the dojo and grabbed the candles and matches before jumping out the way of the slamming door, He had made it out!

he dumped the candles and matches with his brothers before heading to the bedrooms, he grabbed blankets for his brothers but his room was closed off.

''You'll just have to freeze'' The ghost giggled. leo ran back downstairs and covered his brothers before lighting the candles.

He was so cold.. The temperature was dropping and his brothers would stay warm.

He started shaking.

''Oh dear'' Mary appeared in the dark corner behind Leo, ''I think someone's getting chilly.. This ought to make it more interesting''

the lair door opened and a bucket floated in and hovered over leo.

he knew what it had in it so he began to run away but the ghost just laughed.

leo gasped as he was hit by the freezing water.

He shivered more violently. His body and mind were slowing down.

Mary laughed happily as leo rubbed himself down with the towel from the bathroom but it didn't help.

he walked back into the livingroom to see his brothers waking up, he sat down and watched as they looked around in confusion.

''Candles? Blankets?'' Mikey gasped.

''Why didn't you get one for yourself?'' Raph asked as he looked at his freezing brother.

''She wouldn't let me'' leo mumbled tiredly.

''That bitch'' Raph growled.

The three younger brothers shuffled closer to Leo and cuddled into him to warm him up, leo smiled at the gesture.

''Thanks'' He smiled sleepily.

''Go to sleep Leo'' Don smiled, ''We'll keep you warm''

The four brothers lay down and leo fell asleep almost instantly.

''Big brother yet again risking his life for us'' Don mused as he looked over Leo's sleeping face.

''Idiot'' Raph grumbled before smiling fondly at Leo, ''Bonehead''

Mikey fell asleep and cuddle up against leo who hugged him back.

''Unbelievable'' Don laughed as he shook his head. ''Even when he's asleep he tries to give comfort''

''That's fearless for ya'' Raph chuckled.

''He won't be fearless for long'' mary appeared in the darkness in front. ''He'll be fearful''

''Just leave him alone'' Raph snarled.

''Oh but wait.. The little orange one hasn't had his turn yet! And neither have you'' Mary laughed.

Suddenly Mikey's face twisted into an expression of fear, hate and pain.

''Stop'' Don warned, ''Mikey hasn't done anything to you''

''No he hasn't'' Mary nodded, ''He's the innocent one here I guess.. He wanted to help me''

''Did he?'' Raph frowned.

''None of you did though'' Mary hissed angrily. ''So his pain is caused by you! I'd wake him up soon if I were you or your precious leader won't be getting the much needed rest''

Mikey screamed at the top of his voice causing leo to wake up with a jump.

Mary disappeared with a smirk.

''Mikey?'' Leo gasped as he looked down at his frightened little brother.

''C'mon bro'' Raph sighed as he hugged Mikey to him, ''Wake up.''

Mikey's eyes flew open.

''Wha-?'' he shuddered. ''It was just a dream..''

''Yeah and you woke leo up'' Don sighed.

''It ok'' leo smiled gently, ''I shouldn't be sleeping anyway''

''Yes you should'' Raph growled, ''You need to sleep.''

Leo shrugged as a cold breeze swept across the lair again.

''How do we get rid of a ghost?'' Mikey asked weakly.

''I'm not sure'' Don frowned, ''I haven't got access to my computers just now''

''Then we need a distraction'' leo nodded, ''She'll be too busy to stop your research''

''It would have to be a good one'' Don frowned sadly.

''Like me alone in a dark room?'' Leo suggested worriedly. Don nodded sadly, Raph and Mikey watched as the two brothers seemed to make up their minds.

''No'' Raph demanded, ''We are not sacrificing Leo''

''There's gotta be another way'' Mikey sniffled. The brother stayed silent.

''It's ok'' Leo hugged the younger turtles close, ''I promise to come back.. We need to get rid of her''

They hugged each other close as the candle's flame flickered, they didn't want to lose a brother.. It was one of their biggest fears.

And it's could possibly be about to come true.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy guys xx**

* * *

**The Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 6**

Mary looked down upon the sleeping turtles, she frowned as they hugged each other close.

She had never had anyone care for her that much, every boy she'd been with went off her, her parents were ashamed of her and everyone else just looked at her like she was something to be won. She wasn't a person in a human man's mind, she was a sex toy for them to use.

These mutants are happier than any human she knew.

She could feel a pang of jealousy and sadness. She'd never known real love.

Did her parents miss her? does anyone miss her?

has anyone even realised she's gone?

She realised that she was crying, her harsh sobs were causing the turtles to wake up.

But she didn't care!

If you can't cry when you're a ghost then when can you?

''huh?'' Leo sat up first his brothers stayed stock still. ''Who's crying?''

''Who'd ya think?'' Raph groaned worriedly.

Mary appeared in front of Leo, her head was bowed so her face couldn't be seen.

''I hate you'' She mumbled,

''What?'' Leo frowned.

''I said'' Mary raised her head to show an expression of pure rage, ''I HATE YOU!''

She stood there and looked into Leo's shocked face, the other turtles sat up and stared at her too.

''YOU THINK YOU'RE SO AMAZING COZ YOU HAVE BROTHERS!?'' She stormed towards leo. ''JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU'RE LUCKY? DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR I HAD TO GO JUST TO FEEL SLIGHTLY LOVED? HOW DARE A FILTHY ANIMAL LIKE YOU HAVE MORE LOVE THAN ME!'' She stopped when her face was just inches from Leo's.

Nobody said anything for a minute.

''Tell me Leonardo.. If you disappeared would your family notice?'' She asked miserably, leo could see how broken she was.

''Yeah we would'' Mikey nodded fiercely.

''Has there been any news about my family and my death'' Mary asked.

''No'' Don answered shyly. ''Nobody's even looking for you anymore''

Tears spilled down the pale face as pain contorted her face.

''I knew it'' She breathed, ''I KNEW NOBODY CARED!''

She backed away from Leo as she tried to control herself.

'Why should I be the only one that's alone?' Mary thought to herself but there wasn't much she could do about it.

But one thought came to mind.

''I'm going to one of the rooms'' She muttered before disappearing.

''NOT MY ROOM!'' Mikey and Raph leapt up and ran to their rooms Leo and Don checked theirs.

Once each turtle was in their rooms the doors all slammed shut.

the turtles' panicked voices echoed through out the lair and Mary laughed.

''NOW YOU'RE ALL ALONE! NONE OF YOU WILL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER!'' She laughed so the turtles could hear, ''IF I HAVE TO BE ALONE AND UNHAPPY THEN SO SHOULD ALL OF YOU!''

''GUYS!'' Leo's voice called.

''YEAH!?'' They all answered back.

''BE STRONG OK'' Leo gulped, ''NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.. JUST.. STAY SAFE''

The brothers said nothing and leo took it that they were agreeing. He sat in the middle of his floor and worried about what would be in store for them.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikey first! MWAAHAA HAA! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 7**

The four brothers were completely silent with the brief hope that if they were boring Mary would free them.

Michelangelo was getting bored though.

He stood up and started pacing around his room, he couldn't stay in one place, It drove him crazy.

He wanted to talk to someone, he needed attention! He needed people! He could feel himself going stir crazy as he paced round and round and round.

''Mikey'' Came a voice from his right.

''Yeah Donnie?'' Mikey asked, Donatello was the only room next to his.

''Stop pacing please'' Don asked tiredly ''I can hear it and it's driving me mad!''

''He always drives us mad'' came the distant voice of Raphael. There was a slight muffled sound before Raph yelled, ''SHUT UP LEO!''

Mikey suddenly felt miserable.

''Leo'' he called tentatively.

''I don't think he can hear you from that far away'' Don replied.

''LEO!?'' Mikey tried again before getting desperate, ''LEO! LEO LEO LEO!''

''Mikey stop!'' Donnie hissed.

''MIKEY!? WHAT'S WRONG?'' Came leo's worried voice.

''it worked'' Mike grinned, he could hear both Raph and leo worrying. ''LEO!''

''WHAT? MIKE WHAT'S WRONG?'' Leo asked back.

''I WAS.. SCARED.. I COULDN'T HEAR YOU..'' Mikey replied nervously. Leo said nothing back.

''He's laughing'' Don told Mike, ''I think he's happy you missed him''

Mikey laughed too before his room went cold.

''Huh? what?'' He turned around to see Mary grinning at him like a psychopath. She laughed quietly before rushing up to him.

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Mikey's pained scream echoed through out the lair causing the three other ninjas to jump up.

''MIKEY?''

''MIKE? BUDDY?''

MICHELANGELO!?'' The brothers yells reached Mike as he was pinned to the ground, he had several scratch marks on his limbs, they were all bleeding.

Mary punched and kicked and screamed with laughter as she hurt the poor turtle.

Mikey just wanted it to stop, he wanted his brothers to help him!.

He twisted and turned to try and break free but it was no use, he was stuck to the ground.

Mary put a hand on Mikey's head and terrifying images of ghosts, monsters and dead people. Mikey screamed in pure fear, his head ached from all the images being pushed into his head.

''STOP! STOOOOOPPP!'' Mikey begged loudly.

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' Raph yelled angrily as he tried to punch his door down.

''MIKEY!'' Leo yelled, ''BE STRONG MIKE! YOU GOTTA BE STRONG! PLEASE LITTLE BROTHER! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU!''

''Mikey'' Came Donnie's soft voice from next door. ''Mikey listen to me... Ignore the pain.. fight back.. Please bro.. You've gotta work with me here. Think of all the good times we've had together Mike, let your memories push the dark away!''

Mikey closed his eyes and thought of his brothers and all the mischief they'd caused together, he thought of Master Splinter before he died. he thought of all the friends he'd made.

The dark disappeared and Mikey fell unconscious.

''ONE DOWN!'' Mary's giggle's echoed around the other brothers. ''THREE MORE TO GO!'' She thought for a moment before laughing, ''DON'T WORRY HE'S NOT DEAD.. YET''

The brothers stayed silent and thought about what could've happened to Mikey.

''WHO SHOULD I HAUNT NEXT?'' Mary laughed, ''OH I KNOW! LETS GO TO THE SMART ONE!''

''YOU'VE ALREADY HURT ONE OF OUR LITTLE BROTHERS! YOU LEAVE THE OTHER ONE ALONE!'' Raph screeched.

''I don't think so'' mary mumbled happily before moving to the next room.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Donnie's turn! I know it took a while to be posted but I got a Play station and I haven't been able to stop.. Sorry! Enjoyyy! xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 8**

Mary moved into Don's room and watched as the turtle squirmed.

He was waiting for her to attack, the uncertainty was killing him!

''Where is she?'' Donnie mumbled to himself. ''I-.. I thought she was coming for me''

mary pushed the laptop off the desk, it hit the floor and smashed.

''WOAH!'' Don turned in shock to see the poor innocent device that was now in pieces. ''Aw man''

''DONNIE?'' Leo called, ''YOU OK?''

''YEAH'' Don yelled back as he knelt next to his laptop. his old friend.

Mary pushed the wardrobe over so it would land on top of the turtle but Don jumped out the way.

The wardrobe landed with a loud bang, the doors flew open and his different bits of devices flew out all over the floor.

''CAN YOU NOT!'' Don growled, ''I'VE SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON THIS STUFF! I'M NOT JUST GONNA LET YOU WRECK IT!''

''YOU TELL HER BRO!'' Raph cheered, Mary stayed completely silent as she floated around Don's room.

Donnie looked around him angrily waiting to save the next piece of technology from it's untimely death.

He saw his first ever successful invention being lifted up into the air.

''HEY!'' Donnie yelled as he rushed forward to catch his precious but he forgot about the ghost's powers.

She pushed him back off of his feet, everything went in slow motion as he watched the hunk of metal hit the ground and explode into tiny pieces of screws, discs and metal chunks.

he hit the floor and sat up.

''NO!'' He stared at the busted remains and he felt his heart ache slightly.

Mary tried to stifle her laughter as she grabbed yet another invention off the table and threw it at Donnie's head.

''AH!'' Don yelped in pain as it met with the back of his head, he fell back down and lay there, Stunned.

''Oopsie'' Mary giggled.

''DON?'' Raph yelled worriedly, ''YOU OK BRO?''

A groan answered him and Raph knew he had to do something! otherwise Don would end up in the same way as Mikey.

''LET ME OUT!'' Raph growled as he started pounding on his door.

''RAPH? RAPH? WHAT'S GOING ON?'' Leo called worriedly, Raph explained what he had heard so far.

Leo was quick to start trying to break out his room too.

''HELP!'' Donnie's desperate voice called out.

Don was hovering just above the ground, there was something around his neck, he couldn't breathe.

Mary became visible, she grinned.

''I could kill you right now if I wanted to.. But I'm not going to'' She chuckled, ''Nighty night''

She released Don and he soon fell into unconsciousness.

''THAT WAS FUN!'' She cheered so the remaining brothers could hear her, ''I THINK I'M GONNA BE NICE TO YOU GUYS NOW!''

Raph and Leo's doors opened and the two turtles stepped out and nodded to each other but the two younger turtles doors were still shut fast.

''Now.. your brothers are safe'' Mary said gently as she appeared in front of them, ''I want to see if you two can work together. I'm going to disappear for a little while, I want to see you two attempt to save your li'l brothers. No fighting now!''

She laughed as she went invisible. She had no intent on disappearing, she wanted to watch and mess with the turtles.

She had watched them long enough to see that Raphael had a short fuse, maybe she wouldn't even have to do anything!

Maybe the situation will be enough to make the hot head explode. Hopefully he'll take his brother down while he's at it!

This could be fun!

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't be able to post up chapters very often for a while now! Monday is my last day of summer holidays which means I'm going back to school.. So I'll probably only be able to update during the weekend. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 9**

The two eldest brothers fought against the doors that kept their brothers from them but it was no use, they were shut fast.

''LET. THEM. GO!'' Raph growled between each punch.

''Raph stop'' leo pulled the hot head away from Michelangelo's door, ''You're making your knuckles bleed''

''I don't care'' Raph grumbled,

''Well I do'' Leo said in his best leader voice, ''Stop being stupid and think!''

''Don't call me stupid Leo'' Raph growled angrily, red was starting to cover his vision. He leapt at the leader and tried to punch him but Leo swiftly dodged.

''RAPH!'' Leo growled but suddenly he couldn't speak, his lips were moving but no sound was coming out. There was no way for him to calm his brother down! He knew that if he told his brother that this wasn't helping the others that Raph would calm down completely.

''What's wrong Leo? Turtle got your tongue?'' Raph snickered nastily. Leo pointed at his throat in panic, he tried to get Raph to realise but his brother was just too angry.

Raph was starting to understand that something was wrong with Leo but his angry side stopped him from caring.

He leapt forward and knocked Leo to the ground, he punched the leader over and over again before screaming into his face.

''I WISH YOU WERE IN THOSE ROOMS INSTEAD OF MIKE AND DON! I HATE YOU LEO!''

And just like that Leo disappeared. The two doors opened.

''GUYS!'' Raph ran into each room and took his unconscious brothers to the living room before frowning. ''Where'd Leo go? He disappeared.. Is he hiding from me?''

He looked around himself before smiling and shaking his head.

''Leo? Leo stop hiding'' He laughed.

''He's not hiding Raphael'' Mary laughed but the turtle couldn't see her.

''Where is he then?'' Raph had a worried feeling his his gut but he tried to look past it.

''You should be more careful about what you wish for'' mary's teasing voice hit Raph like a dagger, ''You gave your brother to me. Now your other brothers are free. Leonardo will be watching with me.. It's a shame you didn't notice when I took his voice.. now he can't call out to you guys.. he's trying though''

Raph pictured Leo beaten and in the clutches of the evil ghost, he could see his brother screaming for them but the sound just wouldn't come out.

''You.. Oh god..'' Raph gulped loudly, ''What have I done..''

Mary's laugh pieced the sad silence before drifting away.

''R-Raph'' Mikey mumbled as he sat up, he looked over at his purple banded brother, ''DON!?''

''Huh?'' Donnie woke with a start and looked at his two brother. ''Phew.. I thought I was dead for a minute there''

Raph watched as the two youngest hugged each other before smiling at him, their smiles soon faded when they saw the expression on Raph's face.

''Hey.. uh.. Where's Leo?'' Mikey asked nervously.

''Did Mary get to him too?'' Don gasped worriedly, ''Tell us Raph!''

Raphael sighed before telling his brothers everything.

''I just got so angry.. he was calling me stupid and felt hopeless coz I couldn't save you guys and.. I just lost it'' He sat between his brothers and buried his face in his hands. ''It's all my fault.. I knew something was wrong... I hurt him.. god.. The last thing I said to his was that I hated him! What if that's the last thing he ever heard!.. I don't hate him.. I don't... I'm a moron! A FUCKING MORON!''

He tried to hide the tears that were falling but soon enough he found himself sobbing while his brothers tried to comfort him.

''We'll get him back'' Don nodded fiercely, ''I promise''

''Don't worry Raphie'' Mikey sniffled, ''Leo's gonna be ok''

He wasn't sure he even believed himself.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 10**

The three brothers sat together in the middle of the room.

They felt lost, they didn't know what to do!

Raph was silently cursing himself for losing his temper, Mikey was wondering if Leonardo was dead and Donatello was trying to figure out where a ghost would take their brother.

Mary grinned from her place against the wall, she loved seeing the brothers looking so upset.

She drifted away to her cell in the underworld.

The underworld is split between two sides, the good spirits would be in a separate part where it was light and happy but the bad spirits stayed in the dark, cells with red lights were the ones that had murderers that couldn't go anywhere, the ones with blue lights were just bad people some of which are able to go back to earth as a ghost.

Some of the blue cages had people who couldn't go up because they had no personal reason, others had captives in them that ghosts had brought back as punishment and some were empty for the time being.

Her cage had Leonardo in it.

''Hey'' She grinned, Leo looked up at her with a glare. ''Oh yeah.. you can't speak. You might end up being more boring that way''

She used her powers to attach leo to one of the walls, he struggled a little but not much. She sat on the floor across from him.

She knew that Leo could only stay here for a little while,If he's a good person he'll probably be sent back to earth as long as it's pretty much guaranteed he won't talk to anybody.

He can't talk now anyway so that won't be a problem.

There is a slight possibility of him going insane, if he does he'll be sent to the good side of the underworld where he will be cured but will have to remain as a spirit. he wouldn't be able to go back to his brothers, he won't even remember them until they die and join him.

Mary looked up, Leo's head was facing down so she couldn't see him.

He was scared. he knew he was scared but he wasn't sure why.

At first he thought it was because he was trapped in a small cage in the underworld with a ghost, then he thought it was because of the constant screams and groans that echoed around him but it could also be because he had no idea what was happening to his brothers while he was here. He wondered if he'd spent the rest of eternity stuck in here, He also wondered how long it would be until the screaming drove him insane.

''You look down'' Mary mused, ''Care to share?''

''Why are you keeping me down here?'' Leo mouthed mutely, he made sure to shape his lips right so she'd understand what he was trying to say.

''I miss your voice'' Mary frowned, ''I bet your brothers miss you too.. I'll give you your voice back for now so we can chat''

Leo felt his throat close for a second before he began coughing.

''Ow'' He groaned before realising he'd finally made a sound.

''There we go'' Mary smiled.

''Why have you brought me here?'' Leo demanded instantly.

''Because'' mary shrugged, ''You don't like it here and your brothers are scared without you''

''Take me back!'' Leo yelled, ''TAKE ME BACK NOW!''

''Urgh.. nobody elses captives are complaining!'' mary moaned, ''Why'd I have to get the annoying one''

''Why do I have to stay here'' Leo asked tiredly,

''You don't have to stay here for long!'' Mary nodded, ''If you don't go insane you can go back to your brothers''

''But.. The screaming'' Leo grimaced, ''It never stops.. How am I supposed to stay sane?''

''Different things work for different people'' Mary shrugged, ''Surely you want to go back home?''

''Of course I do''

''Well then'' Mary smiled, ''If you go insane you can't go back.. You get kept here as a spirit.. you won't even remember your brothers. There's your motivation''

Leo sighed miserably. Mary released him from the wall.

''Can't we make a deal or something?'' leo asked as he sat down, there were plenty of shows and movies that included making a deal with the devil. He knew he'd have to give her something so he could go home.

''I like they way you think'' mary winked at the poor turtle. ''But I need to go back to haunting your brothers. We'll talk about this deal when I get back'' She took Leo's voice away again.

She floated back out of the underworld and appeared in front of the brothers.

''I thought you three might like an update on how your brother's doing'' She nodded as she placed her hands on her hips, ''He's alive, unable to talk and prepared to make a deal with me so he can come back here before he goes insane.. So overall he's doing well''

''What do you mean by go insane!?'' Don asked in concern.

''Well.. The constant screaming isn't exactly good for your sanity'' Mary laughed as if it were obvious.

''Screaming?'' Raph glared at the ghost, ''WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?''

''It's up to you guys to think about where he is'' mary shrugged, ''Maybe then you'll know what's happening to him''

''Why are you doing this?'' Mikey sniffled, ''Leo wanted to help you! The only reason he didn't is because he knew we'd be in danger!''

Mary disappeared.

* * *

**Poor Leo.. Please Review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry for the super long wait! I'm back at school now and I'm hating every minute of it! But I may be getting a job soon so hopefully I won't have to stay in that hell hole for too much longer! Anyway! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 11**

Mary was in the underworld once again, she was sitting in front of a silent Leonardo.

''Ok.. lets make a deal'' Mary grinned as she gave Leo his voice back.

''What do you want?'' leo asked with a feeling of dread, ''I have to go back to my brothers!''

''Hmm..'' Mary knew exactly how she wanted this to go, ''I want to scare your brothers.. oh! AND I want to keep your voice, I like seeing you squirm''

''Urgh.. Why my voice'' Leo groaned, ''I can't be a leader without a voice''

''Then I guess your stuck here'' Mary laughed,

''Fine.. You can have my voice'' he bowed his head and she took his voice back.

''But our deal's not finished yet! I want to scare your brothers'' Mary smirked, ''And you have to let me use you to scare them! Once I'm done I will release you and you can be with your brothers once again''

Leo's eyes widened, He couldn't let her use him!

''I hear no complaints!'' Mary chirped, ''LET'S GO!''

''WAIT-'' Leo mouthed but it was too late, he felt his body go cold and his entire world went black. Mary lifted him and took him back to the lair to start her ultimate scare!

...

The three turtles hadn't moved nor spoke since Mary told them how their brother was, they were all too freaked out!

A noise from Leo's room caught their attention. Raphael was the first to stand.

''We can't go in there'' Don gulped, ''What if we get trapped again?''

''We won't Donnie'' Raph frowned, ''But Leo could be in there with that stupid ghost!''

''let's go'' Mikey nodded.

The turtles moved upstairs and cautiously made their way to their leaders room.

''Ok guys'' Raph whispered, ''be careful..''

They turned to face into the room and screamed in horror.

There, hanging from a pipe with a rope around his neck was Leonardo. He was swaying slightly and blood was dripping from where the rope was cutting into his neck.

But he was still breathing.

''L-Leo'' Mikey breathed as he backed away from the room, tears running down his pale cheeks. ''N-No.. Please no..''

Don ran straight to Leo and inspected him. He ducked under leo's feet so the rope wouldn't strangle his brother anymore.

''RAPH! CUT THE ROPE!'' He yelled. Raph shakily did as he was told and they lay the leader down on the floor.

''leo?'' Don nudged leo with shaky hands.

Leonardo's eyes shot open but they weren't the bright sapphire colour they usually were.. no.. Now they were a dull grey, like there was no person inside anymore. He was just a shell being controlled.

''Oh god'' Raph gulped, ''Are you ok? did she do this to you?''

Donnie looked into Leo's eyes, he could see they were glazed over and unblinking.

he had a bad feeling about this.

''R-Raph'' He gulped as he stood up and backed away a little. ''I think you should get away from him''

''Why?'' Raph frowned.

''Seriously'' Donnie shivered, ''I have a really bad feeling about this''

''Don! He's our brother!'' Raph growled, ''He needs our help! How can you just give up on him like that!''

A scream from Mikey caused them to look at their youngest brother. He was staring at something behind them and pointing shakily.

They looked round to see leo hovering just above the ground, he was limp like a puppet. His eyes glassy and wide, His mouth open slightly as he drifted forwards a little.

''Oh shit'' Raph jumped up and backed away.

He, Don and Mikey ran into the lab to escape their possessed brother.

''What's going on?'' Mikey squeaked, ''Why's Leo acting like that?''

''I-I think he's possessed'' Donnie shuddered as he locked the door. ''Mary's using him''

''Either that or he's dead'' raph gulped, Mikey let out a little scream.

''He's not dead Raph!'' Don snapped, ''He's being controlled, He's breathing and not transparent! Therefore he's alive!''

''How do we help him?'' Mikey asked, he was feeling a little calmer now that he knew his brother was alive.

''I'm not completely sure'' Donnie breathed.

Groaning came from the living room, they recognised it as Leo. Another voice was there though.

''OH TURTLES?'' Mary called happily, ''I THOUGHT YOU WANTED YOUR BROTHER BACK?''

The younger turtles slowly opened the lab door to see leo floating next to Mary, he was at her mercy.

''he didn't want to do this you know'' Mary mused as she looked at her puppet, ''But when you don't have a voice it's a little difficult to complain''

''Leave him alone'' Raph hissed as he narrowed his eyes, his fists were shaking as they clenched, ''He's never done anything to you''

''I don't want to leave him alone'' The ghost shrugged, ''I enjoy having new toys.. Look what I can make him do!''

Leo's body stayed completely still as Mary made a knife fly towards him. She made him grab the knife and cut his arm.

''Stop'' Don gasped as leo cut himself over and over again.

he didn't stop until there were cuts all over his arms and blood was running down them.

''I can even do this'' She laughed. Leo's body began to cramp and spasm. His limbs were pointing in strange directions as the spasms made his muscles contort.

''I SAID STOP!'' Don yelled, Mikey as crying quietly next to him while Raph looked like he was about to be sick, ''YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP!''

''I knew this would be fun'' Mary laughed as leo's body went limp again. His eyes closed and his head fell down. His mask tails hovered behind him and Mary grabbed them, pulling him closer. ''he belongs to me''

The brothers said nothing.

''Did I not say it loud enough? YOUR BROTHER BELONGS TO ME!'' She screamed, Leo twitched, ''But I am willing to make a deal''

the brothers looked at one another before looking at her again.

''What's the deal?'' Raph asked suspiciously.

''I'll give you your brother back for a.. eh.. small payment'' mary grinned.

''What kinda payment?'' Don asked as he held the still crying Mikey close,

''Hmmm..'' Mary frowned, She didn't know what she wanted from them, ''I could ask you to go kill my killer but.. I'd rather you all did that together.. besides. if you do that I won't be able to visit again... I want.. the four of you to spend a little time in my cage in the underworld. That way I can explore New York a little and see my parents. Once I'm back all four of you can come back here.''

''How long?'' Don asked. ''We can't stay there long''

''it won't be long'' Mary frowned a little, ''Trust me.. i won't take long''

''Fine.. just release our brother'' Raph nodded.

''Great!'' Mary grinned, ''I'll see you soon Leo''

Leonardo's body fell to the ground before disappearing.

''HEY!'' Mikey yelled as he stepped forward, he soon disappeared too.

''MIKEY!'' Don and Raph yelled.

''Off to the underworld for you two!'' Mary nodded.

''Raph'' Donnie gulped as he and Raph began to disappear.

''It'll be ok bro'' Raph nodded quietly, ''We'll join leo and Mike and everything will be ok''

Donnie sighed as they disappeared.

''I really hope so''

* * *

**Please Review! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! The new doctor who episode was on last night! I was so happy! If you've not seen it you totally have to! Now.. I need to get into TMNT mode! ok.. this chapter's a little more gruesome than the ones before.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 12**

Leo's body ached. That was the first thing he registered when he woke up. His body was so sore! His arms in particular felt like they had been cut to shreds! His throat hurt too! What happened to him? Wasn't Mary supposed to give him back to his brothers?

He opened his eyes slightly to see his brothers pacing around the familiar cage. he closed his eyes again.

'Oh no.. They've been brought here!' Leo thought, 'I've failed them again!'

he forced himself to open his eyes again, he managed to lift his head but his brothers didn't notice.

Leo looked at his arms to see them coated in dry blood, the cuts looked really gross from here! Parts of his body were bruised, as he sat up his bones popped and his muscles burned in complaint.

He put a hand to his neck and could feel more dried blood and a burn mark.

''What happened?'' he mouthed before remembering he had no voice. ''GUYS!'' He tried to get his brother's attentions but they were looking out the cage. He could see they looked frightened.

He tried to groan but not even a whisper came out his mouth.

He tried to stand up and join his brothers but as soon as he was up he fell back down again. At least it got his brothers attentions.

''leo?'' Leo looked up to see them kneel in front of him.

''You ok?'' Don asked. Leo opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it and shook his head. ''What hurts?''

''Everything'' Leo mouthed. His brothers stared at him in confusion. he pointed to his throat and mouthed, ''She took my voice''

''Oh yeah'' Mikey frowned, ''I forgot about that.. This sucks.. How are you supposed to be you without speaking?''

Leo looked at his youngest brother for a minute and shrugged.

''We'll figure something out'' Donnie nodded reassuringly, ''There may be a way to get it back''

leo looked at Raph who was staring down at the floor with a guilty expression.

''Raph?'' Leo mouthed as he placed a hand on his red masked brother's shoulder. ''What's wrong?''

Raph looked up into his eyes before throwing himself on him. Leo's eyes widened at the fierce hug.

''I'm so sorry! leo I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot I know!'' Raph rambled, ''I shouldn't have lost my temper! This is all my fault! God I'm so sorry!''

''Raph.. It's ok'' Leo mouthed before realising his brother couldn't see him, He pushed Raph off and forced him to look into his face. ''It's ok Raph. Nobody blames you.''

''But.. You can't talk anymore and you're in pain coza me!'' Raph frowned.

''It's not your fault'' Leo mouths with a gentle smile, ''It's Mary's fault.. Everything will be ok''

The three brothers stared at the mute one. They were hit with a sudden pang of sadness as they realised they'd never hear their eldest brother's voice again. They'd never hear the voice that made them feel safe or the gentleness when they were upset. They'd never hear the protective big brother tone either.

And they knew leo wouldn't be able to lecture them ever again. He would get more and more frustrated as time went on.

''What?'' leo mouthed at his brothers sad expressions.

They said nothing and cuddled up to him.

Mary had now entered her old home, the pastel green walls of the hallway were still filled with pictures of her as a little child. Once she'd turned 7 they'd started to lose interest in her.

he entered the living room to see her father watching sports on tv, she could hear her mother in the kitchen. She could feel her tears in her eyes but there was something in the livingroom that she had never seen before.

There was a baby on her father's stomach.

She could see framed pictures of the little boy around the livingroom.

''Y-YOU REPLACED ME!?'' She yelped the baby started crying. ''N-No.. No..''

She sobbed angrily before going into the kitchen, her mom was making dinner at the hob. Mary growled under her breath before possessing her mother, she made the woman push herself against the flames of the gas hob and set herself on fire.

Her mom screamed and writhed as she tried to get off the hot surface but Mary kept her there until she knew she had died.

''Honny?'' She turned to see her dad at the doorway, he stared in shock at his wife as he held the baby close.

''Daddy..'' Mary stared at her father as if she was about to be told off. ''I-.. I didn't mean to.. I was angry and-''

Her father started crying along with the baby. She narrowed her eyes at them.

''I bet you never did that for me..'' She growled. She used her powers to pull the baby out of her father's arms and she threw it in the oven.

The man ran to save his young son but Mary turned the oven on full heat before grabbing her father by the throat.

He choked and spluttered as tears fell down his cheeks.

She pushed him to the floor.

''Why did this happen'' he breathed. ''Is it not bad enough that my baby girl has died without this happening too!?''

mary stared at her father's dying body, she shook her head in disbelief.

''Y-You.. You actually miss me.'' She sniffled. ''I'm still your baby girl after all that's happened?''

Her father let out a sob before falling still.

He was dead.

She stared at the pale body. She was snapped out of her daze by the scared and hurt sobbing coming from the oven.

She rushed towards it and pulled the baby out, he was burnt up a little but still alive. She pulled him into her arms and rushed out the window. She found her way to the nearest hospital and put the baby down next to the front doors.

She stayed until she saw a nurse come out and take the baby in.

''I'm sorry little brother'' She sobbed, ''I can't believe I did all that..''

She made her way back to the underworld.

The brothers were sitting together when Mary arrived back. She didn't get a chance to do anything before Raph stood up with a growl.

''GIVE HIM HIS VOICE BACK!'' He growled. Mary glared at the angry turtle before grabbing his neck and pulling him into the air.

Raph gasped for breath but kept up his glare.

''RAPHIE!'' Mikey yelped frighteningly.

''I've just killed two people tonight'' Mary hissed. ''I will add you to the list if you don't shut up! I'm not in the mood for your stupid family love thing alright? I just killed my family! I have no family anymore!''

''That's your own fault'' Raph choked out with what little breath he had left. Mary studied him with a glare before throwing him down next to his brothers.

''Your not worth wasting my powers on'' She muttered, ''You're not even worth my time''

She looked over at the family of mutants, Leo looked at her pleadingly and she sighed.

''I'm not giving you your voice back'' She growled weakly, ''I haven't got the energy right now.. I'll send you four home and I might give you your voice back later.. It depends on how I feel''

She turned away from them and they felt themselves disappear.

Once they were gone Mary sat in the middle of the floor and screamed in anguish, she cried hopelessly.

She was a monster.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's Saturday and I've done nothing but listen to old cartoon theme songs.. Animaniacs is still in my head Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 13**

The brothers now sat in the middle of the living room again. They didn't need the candles or the blankets just now because there was no Mary to make it dark and cold.

They were actually thinking about her.

Had she really killed her family? Why? It's not like they were responsible for her death.

Donnie seemed to have a sudden thought.

''hey..'' He smiled, ''if there's no ghost I can go get the information about how to get rid of her now! And leo doesn't have to be sacrificed either!''

Before the brothers could say anything in response Donnie was up and into the lab.

''Should we go with him?'' Mikey asked worriedly, ''What if she comes back?''

''I can't see any danger in letting him have a li'l alone time'' Raph shrugged as he got up, ''I think I'm gonna get something ta drink.. Come in the kitchen in ya want anythin'.''

Leo and Mikey watched as Raph went into the kitchen.

''You're not gonna leave me right?'' Mikey asked worriedly as he looked up at the eldest, Leo smiled.

''Of course not'' he mouthed as he hugged Mikey close. ''I feel safer when I'm with someone too but we're not gonna stop the others ok?''

''Ok'' Mikey smiled before frowning sadly, ''I really miss your voice''

''You and me both'' Leo mouthed with a small smile, ''But it'll be ok''

Mike nodded before laying his head on Leo's shoulder.

Mary came back into the lair to see almost everyone had separated. She wanted to speak to leo alone but if the other two brothers came in they'd grab him before she could take them.

She closed and locked the lab door and the kitchen door before floating over to where the remaining turtles sat.

''GUYS?'' Donnie called. ''I-.. I'M STUCK! UNLOCK THE DOOR!''

everyone could hear Don trying to get his door open. Raph made to leave the kitchen and help but soon found his exit blocked for the same reason.

''HEY! STUCK IN HERE! WHAT THE HELLS GOIN' ON?'' he growled as he fought to open his door.

Mikey and Leo stood up and looked at the two shut doors.

''What're we gonna do?'' Mikey asked quietly as he stepped towards the doors.

Mary grabbed leo's shoulders and dragged him into the underworld, Leo had tried to yell but without a voice it did nothing to alert his brothers.

Mikey turned around to find leo gone.

''LEO!?'' He yelled fearfully, ''LEO?''

He was alone. no brothers near him. The only brothers he had were stuck in separate rooms and were creating too much noise to hear him yell.

''GUYS! GUYS!'' Mikey yelled over and over eventually his brothers stopped trying to break their doors down.

''MIKEY! GET US OUTTA HERE ALREADY!'' Raph demanded.

''G-Guys'' Mikey sniffled. ''L-Leo's g-gone''

''What?'' Don asked worriedly.

Suddenly the room went dark and cold, Mikey whimpered as he hugged himself. The shadows around him took the form of monsters, they growled and snapped at him. He screamed as he dodged each attack.

''HELP ME!'' Mikey cried as he jumped out the way of another monster.

''WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE MIKE?'' Raph yelled worriedly.

''THE MONSTERS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!'' Mikey cried as he felt the claws rip his skin.

''Monsters?'' Don frowned, ''But Mikey there's no such thing-''

''YOU SAID THERE WAS NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS TOO REMEMBER!?'' Mikey yelled as one monster grabbed his shoulder in it's teeth. ''AH!''

He was lifted up and shaken like a toy.

''AAAAAHHHHHH!'' Mikey screamed as the pain got more intense, he punched the monster in the nose and jumped onto the ground before running and dodging the beast.

Down in the underworld Leo was stuck to the wall again as mary paced in front of him.

''I'm a monster'' She sniffled as she looked up at the turtle, ''I-... I killed them all''

''You killed my family?'' leo mouthed in shock.

''No.. But the little one might die soon if he's not careful'' Mary muttered. ''I can't believe I killed my family.. I nearly burnt my baby brother to death''

''Leave my family alone'' leo begged mutely. ''Please''

mary said nothing.

''You know what'' She said after a few minutes. ''I'm going to give you your voice back''

''Thank you'' leo smiled once his voice was back again, ''Now please.. You can fix this! If you don't want to be a monster anymore you have to let me and my family go!''

Mary looked up at him and frowned sadly.

''But.. But I liked having you guys to play with..'' She sniffled, ''it was fun.. it was like having friends''

leo frowned. ''Not for us'' Mary ignored him.

''You guys refuse to help me'' She murmured, ''I can't rest in peace until my murderer is destroyed.. I will send you back to your family and release you all but your not going to be free from me for long.''

''Fine!'' leo grinned. Mary smiled before making him disappear.

''HELP!'' Mikey yelled again. He saw the two doors fly open and Raph and Don ran up to him. ''GUYS!''

''HOLY CRAP'' Raph gasped as he pulled Mikey and Donnie behind him. ''How are we supposed to fight it?''

''I wish Leo were here'' Don gulped as he and Mikey pressed themselves against Raph's shell.

The monster raised it's head before flying at the three turtles.

Raph prepared himself to be eaten when there was a flash and a yell.

he and his two baby brothers were pushed out the way as the head flew down to where they had been standing.

They leapt back up to their feet and stared at their eldest brother. he had just saved them and was now standing in front of the monster with a single katana in his hand and a determined face.

''L-leo!'' Mikey grinned.

''I told you everything would be ok didn't I little brother?'' Leo smirked.

''You can talk again!'' Don grinned as Mikey whooped.

leo jumped out the way as the monster went to kill him. he stuck his sword into the thick skin of the neck and was lifted up with it.

He pulled it out and slashed the rest of the neck. he flipped out the way as the monster fell to the ground and disappeared.

''You guys ok?'' He asked as he looked over his little brothers. They grinned and threw themselves on him. ''Hey! I wasn't gone for that long'' He laughed.

''I'm so glad you're ok Leo!'' Raph grinned.

Leo smiled at them as he put his katana back in it's sheath.

They sat on the couch together as the room went cold, they snuggled up together and refused to let each other go.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence! I've been busy and I was away for a birthday treat during the weekend! It's my birthday today and I got a new laptop! That's why this has been posted up on a Monday! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 14**

The four turtles felt happy to be together again, Leo felt even happier knowing his voice was back.

''Hey Don?'' Leo turned his head to look at the genius, ''Did you find out how we're supposed to get rid of ghosts?''

''Well.. There are different ways of doing it'' Donnie shrugged, ''I don't think we should spread salt around 'cause that's just messy! Our best option is to find her body and take it somewhere else, that way she'll be stuck elsewhere rather than here. We'd never see her again''

''Where would we take her?'' Mikey asked quietly,

''We dump her in her parent's house'' Raph nodded, ''She needs to be punished for what she did to them''

''Ok.. but there is one problem'' Don frowned, ''We don't know where her body is''

''It's in the sewers somewhere'' Leo shrugged, ''It can't be that far away if she's haunting the lair''

''He's got a point'' Raph nodded, the air went cold.

''Hey boys'' Mary grinned from above the turtles.

''What do you want?'' Leo asked bitterly.

''Now now!'' Mary laughed, ''Be nice or I might just have to take your voice away again!''

Leo gulped. He decided to stay quiet for the time being.

''Dudette'' Mikey coughed awkwardly, ''I have a question''

''For me?'' She frowned, Mikey nodded worriedly, ''I'm not going to like this question of yours am I?''

''Probably not'' Mikey frowned,

''Ask away'' She sighed.

''Um…'' Mikey swallowed his fear, ''Do you know where your body is?''

There was a shocked silence in which Mikey nervously wrung his hands.

''Why do you want to know that?'' Mary asked as her eyes narrowed.

''No reason'' Mikey stepped back a little, ''I just thought that it must be nearby! I thought you wanted us to find it! That's all!''

Mary looked Mikey over, contemplating how she should take his answer.

''I should kill you for asking inappropriate questions'' She mused, ''But… I will make an exception for you''

''So.. uh.. You're not gonna kill me?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''No'' Mary grinned before frowning, ''Well.. Not just now anyway. It depends how much you annoy me for now on''

Silence fell once again.

''You know what?'' Mary smiled, ''I will show you where my body is.''

Mikey smiled.

''But your brothers are not to come'' She frowned. Mikey looked at his older siblings.

''Why not?'' Raph asked angrily,

''Because I don't trust you three'' She crossed her arms, ''At least I know Michelangelo will be kind and understanding! You and Leonardo would tease and upset me while Donatello will want to experiment or hand it over to the police''

''It's ok'' Mikey nodded, ''I'll come''

''No Mikey'' Leo frowned, ''It's too dangerous! You-'' Leo tried to finish but his voice was gone again.

''That's enough out of you'' Mary growled. Leo glared at her.

''Give him his voice back or Mikey doesn't go with you!'' Don yells as he holds onto Mikey's arm. Mike nodded.

Mary growled before waving her hand in Leo's direction, Leo crumpled to the ground as he fell unconscious.

''You didn't say he had to stay awake'' Mary shrugged as Raph and Donnie knelt by Leo's side. She turned to Mikey, ''You coming?''

Mikey looked over at his brothers before nodding and following her out of the lair.

''My brothers wouldn't have been cruel to you about what happened'' Mikey said after a while.

''I know'' Mary sighed sadly, ''I-.. I guess I'm still a little sensitive about it all.''

''You have a right to be'' Mikey nodded, ''It can't be easy being dead''

Mary looked down at the youngest turtle and smiled gently.

''I hope my little brother end up as nice as you'' She smiled softly. Mikey smiled back at her.

They reached the edge of a pipe and looked down into the pool below. Mary floated down and Mikey climbed down after her.

They reached the edge, Mary lead his around the ridge of the pool to the other side where her body lay.

She looked at it sadly.

''Here I am'' She sighed.

Mikey looked down at the rotting corpse and frowned, it was obvious she had once been very pretty. Her once perfect, pale porcelain skin now grey with little holes where bugs had eaten their way in.

''I'm sorry I made you come down here'' Mike frowned, ''I know this must make you feel uncomfortable''

''It's ok'' Mary sighed, ''It's actually not as hard when there's someone with you''

''I would hug you but.. well…'' Mikey shrugged and Mary understood. ''That would be a little difficult''

Mary chuckled quietly.

''Let's go back.. Your brothers will be worried about you'' She nodded.

The trip back to the lair was quiet. They both stopped at the door.

''Please don't hurt my brothers anymore'' Mikey begged before opening the door. Raph and Donnie rushed up to them and hugged Mikey close. He noticed the tears in their eyes.

''We were so worried'' Don gulped.

''Where's Leo?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''She-.. She-…'' Raph sniffed miserably, ''She killed him Mike! She went and killed him!''

Mikey gasped in shock as his brothers began crying again.

''No I didn't!'' Mary demanded, ''Take me to him right now!''

The three turtles and ghost went into the living room where Leo's pale body lay. Mary floated next to him and knelt down, she frowned.

''H-How did this happen?'' She shook her head, ''I didn't cause this! I don't understand''

''C-Can't you bring him back?'' Mikey asked through his sobs.

Mary stared at the brothers guiltily before frowning in determination.

''Keep him warm'' She nodded as she stood up, ''Stay with him and be ready!''

''For what?'' Don asked tearfully, ''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to the underworld to bring your brother back'' She nodded before sinking into the floor and disappearing.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys enjoy! x**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 15**

Mary drifted down to the underworld and looked around herself, she felt extremely guilty and confused.

'I don't understand how this happened' She thought angrily, 'How did he die? I didn't do anything'

She looked over at the good side before frowning, She doubted Leonardo would be on the bad side.

''Leo?'' She called as she edged towards the bright sunny side, she couldn't see him among the happy people running around. ''This might be harder than I thought''

She knew she couldn't actually enter the good side, it was physically impossible! But there was one way for a dead person to find another dead person! All she needed to do was go to the underworld information desk.

She floated towards the signpost that stood in the middle of the underworld.

One side said 'bad', another said 'good' then there was the one that read 'info'. She floated to where it pointed and soon found the desk, there was a gargoyle sitting at it as she fiddled with her pen.

''Hi'' Mary nodded.

''Hello. How can I help you?'' The gargoyle asked politely.

''I'm looking for a mutant turtle who died recently'' Mary replied, ''About 5 minutes ago to be exact''

''What was the turtle's name?'' The gargoyle asked as she opened her book, Mary stared at her in disbelief.

''How many mutant turtles come down here?'' She asked moodily.

''Only one so far'' The gargoyle flicked through her book, ''But it's the rules. You must tell me his name or I cannot help you''

''You know he's a he!'' Mary growled, ''Just tell me where he is!'' The desk gargoyle frowned and eventually Mary sighed. ''His name is Leonardo''

''Thank you'' The gargoyle nodded, ''He should be on the good side but judging by the record he isn't there… He could either still be in the judgement room or.. someone stole him before he could be placed there''

''What do you mean stole him?'' Mary gasped.

''Well.. there's a lot of bad spirits'' She shrugged as she placed her book and pen to the side, ''Many good spirits have been taken by them''

''You're kidding me'' Mary groaned, ''Well.. thanks anyway''

Mary made her way to the judgement room first.

There was a huge line outside but Leonardo was not in it, she flew to the front and peaked through the door but once again no Leo.

''A spirit must have taken him'' She growled to herself. ''I'm gonna need help getting him back!''

She drifted back up and into the lair.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were kneeling next to Leonardo's lifeless body, Leo was covered in blankets and his brothers' tears.

''hey guys'' Mary smiled gently.

''Why is Leo still dead?'' Rap asked weakly.

''It turns out his spirit wasn't sent to the good side'' Mary frowned, ''It was supposed to be but someone stole him before he could get there''

The brothers stared at her in horror.

''If you want your brother back you're gonna need to join me in the underworld to find him and save him'' Mary nodded, ''I can't do this alone''

''Do we have to die first or..?'' Mikey asked uneasily.

''You don't have to die'' Mary smiled. ''Unless you want to?''

''We're good'' Donnie smiled nervously.

''Come on then'' Mary grabbed Donnie and Mikey, Raph grabbed her shoulder. She smiled as she dragged them down to the world of the dead.

''Dude'' Mikey looked around with wide eyes. ''It's really dark here''

''That's because this is the bad side'' Mary shrugged.

''Leo's around here on his own?'' Raph frowned worriedly.

''He's not alone. Someone took him'' Mary smirked, ''Either that or he really is a bad li'l turtle''

''Shut up'' The three brothers growled. Mary smiled before leading them further into the darkness.

''LEO? LEO?'' The turtles called.

''It's a good job I gave him his voice back huh?'' Mary smiled, ''Otherwise this would be literally impossible''

''It is impossible'' Donnie growled. ''There's no way he can hear us over all the screaming!''

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' A familiar scream echoed around them causing them to jump.

''L-Leo?'' Mikey gasped.

''LET ME GO!'' Leo yelled again, ''AH! IT HURTS!''

The brothers had no idea where his yells were coming from and their panic wasn't helping.

''Calm down you three'' Mary nodded, ''Follow me!''

Leo fell to the floor in exhaustion, his eyes could barely stay open! He refused to close them though.

He glared at the ghost in front of him, it grinned back.

''I've been waiting for one of you wretched turtles to die! And now I can get my revenge for the rest of eternity!'' The ghost laughed.

''We destroyed you a long time ago Shredder'' Leo growled weakly, ''We've always escaped you and I plan to do so again!''

''You will not succeed Leonardo!'' Shredder cackled. ''I tortured your Master to death but I will get to torture you forever!''

Leo frowned as he thought about his father. He was down here somewhere but Leo knew he was on the good side, he had almost gotten to join him.

''How did you die Leonardo?'' Shredder asked in amusement, ''Did your siblings finally get bored of you? Was it them who lead you to your death?''

''No'' Leo growled, ''I died by accident. I forgot to live'' Leo shrugged sarcastically.

Shredder smirked.

''You, on the other hand, were murdered by your enemies because they were better than you'' Leo mused, ''That's gotta be embarrassing''

''I thought it was Michelangelo that was the clown'' Shredder growled.

''We all have a bit of clown in us'' Leo shrugged, ''I'm dead. I'm allowed to be sarcastic now''

Shredder growled as he stepped towards Leo to hurt again but there was the sound of footsteps outside.

''Where is he Mary?'' Don asked with a pant.

''I-I'm not sure.. He's nearby here somewhere''

Leo smirked at Shredder.

''Looks like I'm no gonna be here much longer'' Leo grinned.

''You can only be freed by a bad spirit. Not by living beings'' Shredder replied happily.

''Hey!'' Leo called. ''You wanna get me outta here?''

The three younger brother arrived at the bars with Mary next to them.

''There you are'' Mary smiled before looking at the strange ghost, ''Who's this?''

''Shredder?'' The three turtles gasped. Mary grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him out of the cage.

Leo grinned at the Shredder again.

''IMPOSSIBLE!'' Shredder growled, ''WHO IS SHE!?''

''She is the one that killed me'' Leo shrugged.

''By accident'' Mary growled.

''I know''

''WHY ARE YOU SAVING HIM!?'' Shredder yelled.

''BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND!'' Mary yelled back with a blush. ''I'm sorry I killed you. Lets get you back to your body''

''ok'' Leo smiled.

Shredder screamed angrily as Mary dragged Mikey while Leo dragged Raph and Donnie back to the surface.

''Just touch your body'' Mary smiled.

''How come you didn't do this?'' Leo asked curiously.

''I was murdered by a living being, You were accidentally killed by a spirit'' Mary nodded, Leo smiled before touching his body and being sucked back in.

Mary said goodbye to the awake turtles and drifted back to the underworld to teach Shredder a lesson.

* * *

**Please leave a Review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**'Sup? This is more of a fill-in chapter because I had a bit of a writers block! But hey! It adds more to the story! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 16**

Leo sat up feeling groggy and cold, he looked over at his sleeping brothers and smiled.

''Thanks for bringing me back guys'' He chuckled. The air went cold and suddenly Mary appeared.

''Hi'' She smiled guiltily, ''I feel really bad for killing you so I decided to make it up to you'' Another ghost rose from the floor causing Leo's heart to skip a beat.

''Master Splinter?'' Leo gasped as he stared into the loving face in front of him, ''Oh my god''

''Leonardo'' Splinter frowned, ''I must warn you my son. There is great danger ahead for you four''

''Wh-What?'' Leo stuttered, ''How do you know''

Splinter tapped his nose, his expression softened.

''I am so proud of you my child'' He floated closer to the shocked turtle, ''You are doing such a great job of taking care of your brothers. ''I knew I made the right decision when I made you leader''

''Thank you Master'' Leo smiled wetly, ''I-… I really miss you''

''Stay strong my son.'' Splinter placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, ''Your brothers depend on you to be brave''

Leo could feel the hot tears on his cheeks.

''I wasn't allowed to grieve when you died because I had to stay string for them'' Leo sniffed as he bowed his head, ''I believe I'm allowed to cry now?''

''No'' Splinter shook his head stubbornly, ''As a Leader you cannot cry'' His expression softened again. ''Besides.. It would break my heart to see you so upset''

Leo shuddered as he held in his sobs.

''Good'' Splinter smiled gently, ''I must go now Leonardo. Goodbye''

''WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?'' Leo yelped but Splinter was already drifting away, ''MASTER! FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE!''

He fell to his knees and placed his hand where Splinter had disappeared.

''Why…'' Leo asked miserably as he le a sob escape. ''I can't do this on my own''

Mary watched the sobbing turtle in front of her and sighed. She thought it would make him better but instead it upset him greatly.

''I'll see you later Leo'' She said quietly, ''You'll be ok''

She passed through the younger brothers before disappearing. The three turtle jolted awake from the sudden cold feeling before their ears were filled with heart broken sobs.

''Leo?'' Raph frowned, ''A-Are you crying?''

Leo didn't seem to hear him, he was too caught up in his own misery.

Mikey leapt straight at him and hugged him, Leo jumped a little before hugging Mikey back. Donnie joined the hug as Raph stared worriedly.

''What happened?'' Raph asked softly as he knelt in front of Leo, ''Tell us bro''

Leo looked at his brothers through red rimmed eyes.

''Master Splinter was here'' He whispered weakly. The brothers stared at him in shock.

''How?'' Donnie frowned, ''Why?''

''M-Mary brought him here'' Leo sniffled, ''He warned me that something bad is coming…'' Leo shuddered frightened.

''That's not why you're crying'' Mary's quiet voice echoed around them, ''You're not scared of the future… You just feel hopeless''

Nobody said anything.

''You don't feel as if you can take care of your brothers on your own anymore.'' Mary continued, ''Even though you've done a great job so far''

''Don't cry my son'' Splinter's voice sighed, ''Everything will be ok''

''How can you know that?'' Leo asked miserably.

''Because I trained you to do this'' Splinter replied confidently. ''You've never failed me before and I doubt you ever will''

Leo looked at his brothers who smiled at him, They too had tears in their eyes.

''I'm proud of you all'' Splinter said happily. Silence filled the room.

''dude'' Mikey grinned, ''Am I the only one who was reminded of the Lion King during that?''

The brothers laughed and smacked Mikey on the back of the head.

''ya had ta ruin it!'' Raph grinned, Mikey shrugged innocently.

Leo smiled at his now grinning brothers. He sighed calmly.

''Thanks'' He smiled at the three.

''No Problemo'' The brothers replied. Leo hugged them.

''What now?'' Mikey frowned. ''Mary isn't here to haunt us and we can't split up in case she comes back''

''We need to put an end to this problem once and for all'' Donnie nodded. ''We need to take her body else where. I found out where her murderer lives and I think we should dump it there!''

The turtles nodded.

Raph stood up with Leo.

''Let's do this!'' Raph grinned, ''I can't wait ta be ghost free!''

The four turtles left the lair.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 17**

Mikey lead his brothers to Mary's body. He felt guilty for showing them, Mary was clearly sensitive about it all.

He knew she thought of them as friends now, they were about to betray her trust!

It was for the best though… right? She was a ghost! She'd been putting them in deadly situations since she arrived!

Donnie had nearly died twice, Leo seemed to be her main target, she strangled Raph and had nearly killed Mikey!

She had to go, she was dangerous!

So why did it feel so wrong to do this?

''Here we are'' Mike sighed as he looked down on the rim of the pool. His brothers looked down and grimaced at the body.

''Am I the only one who feels this is wrong?'' Don asked worriedly.

''No. I've been thinkin','' Mikey frowned guiltily, ''this is wrong! She just wants to be our friend''

''I don't care'' Raph growled, ''She's gonna end up killin' us all! We can't trust her! Right Leo?''

Leo bowed his head slightly, He had been thinking about both sides of the argument. All three of his brothers were right, It would be safer but it would be wrong.

''What should I do Master Splinter?'' Leo asked quietly, His brothers didn't hear him. ''I don't wanna hurt anyone…''

''Leo!'' Raph's frustrated voice cut through his thoughts. Leo looked up and sighed.

''If we take her to her murderers house she'll get revenge right?'' Leo frowned, ''So she'll be happy?''

''Exactly!'' Raph grinned, Mikey and Don shrugged.

''If you think this is the right thing to do'' Donnie sighed, ''Then we'll do it''

Before Leo could say anything Raph grinned.

''Let's hurry up and do this then!'' Raph nodded, he and Leo lifted the body and followed the younger turtles out the sewers.

''Here it is'' Donnie frowned as they looked at the window to the murderers apartment. ''How are we gonna do this? If we're caught by that guy we could end up in the same situation as Mary''

Leo narrowed his eyes.

''You three stay here, I'll take her in and hide her'' He nodded, the others were about to protest but Leo had already taken the body into his own arms. ''Don't worry, it won't take long''

He leapt onto the fire escape and entered through the window. He crouched down behind the couch and listened for noises but there were none.

He rushed out of the living room and into the bedroom, he shoved the body under the bed.

''Bye Mary'' He nodded, he turned to leave but stopped when the air turned cold.

''What the?'' Mary looked around as Leo stared at her in fright. ''Is this?''

''It's your murderer's house'' Leo nodded.

''Why am I here?'' Mary asked angrily, Leo said nothing but looked down in shame. ''You asshole. YOU TRIED TO GET RID OF ME!? AND YU DUMPED ME HERE OF ALL PLACES?'' Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed at him.

''I'm sorry'' Leo gulped as he backed away, ''You were a danger to my family! We couldn't take the risk of letting you stay!''

Mary glared at him.

There was a sudden slam of a door.

''Fuckin' police'' Came a rough voice, ''Think they can interrogate me!''

''Look who's home'' Mary grinned, ''You're not gonna survive this. I hope it was worth it''

Leo ducked down behind the bed as the room's door opened. He could hear the heavy boots walk in and stop.

''What the-?'' The voice gasped.

''Hey babe'' Mary frowned, ''Did ya miss me?''

''M-Mary? Oh shit'' The Murderer gasped. Leo was lifted up and suspended in the air next to Mary.

''Butch. This is Leo. He brought me here. Leo this is Butch. He's my murderer'' Mary nodded before placing Leo in front of Butch and holding him still. ''I wanna see this''.

''YOU BROUGHT THIS GHOST INTO MY HOUSE!?'' Butch growled, ''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!''

''Y-You dumped her in the sewers!'' Leo frowned, ''She tried to kill my little siblings!''

Butch and Leo glared at each other.

''I don't care that you killed her'' Leo gulped, ''From what I've heard she had it coming! But please! I just wanted to save my family! My father's already dead I can't let the same thing happen to them!''

Butch bowed his head slightly.

''I have a li'l sister… My parents died when we were little and I had to take care of her'' He looked Leo in the eye. ''I understand''

Leo smiled as Butch patted him on the shoulder. Mary ground her teeth together, this is not how it was supposed to be!

She clenched her fist causing Leo to suffocate. He grabbed his throat as tears stung his eyes, he couldn't breathe! He was going to die!

''LET HIM GO BITCH!'' Butch growled as he pulled out a pocket knife. ''Or else''

''Or else what?'' Mary challenged.

Leo's eyes darted to the bed before looking back at Butch. The man looked under the bed and grinned before dragging the body out.

''Well well well'' He laughed. ''Lookie what I have here!''

He placed the blade against the grey skin, Mary watched n shock.

''If you cut me I will kill the turtle'' She growled.

''Let him go or I will cut you'' Butch grinned determinedly. Mary reluctantly released Leo and backed away from the two males.

Leo stood next to Butch and flashed him a smile.

''Thanks'' Leo nodded, ''I'm really sorry about all this. Had I known you were a good guy I would have taken her elsewhere''

''I'm going to kill you both'' Mary growled viciously. ''YOU WILL FEEL PAIN!''

''RUN!'' Leo yelled.

The two men rushed out the room.

''Where do we go?'' Butch frowned, ''She'll catch us before we even leave the building!''

''She can't leave the building so we'll escape out the window!'' Leo leapt through the window he had entered through and watched Butch fidget.

''O-Out the window?'' He stuttered as he followed Leo, ''B-But we'll never make it to the other side!''

Leo grinned before grabbing Butch and jumping across, he just missed the ledge.

''I TOLD YOU SO!'' Butch screeched

''THE ADDED WEIGHT MADE US FALL!'' Leo shrugged, ''DON'T WORRY!''

Suddenly Leo's hand shot up and the two guys stopped falling.

''Huh?'' Butch frowned as they were lifted back up onto the rooftop, three other turtles were holding a rope that was now looped around Leo's wrist. Leo let go of Butch who lay on the ground panting.

''You ok?'' Don asked as he knelt next to the man.

''How many of you giant turtles are there?'' Butch asked curiously.

''Just us'' Mikey grinned. ''I'm Mikey! This is Raph and Don. You've already met Leo''

''So.. This is the family you told me about'' Butch smiled gently at Leo, ''You guys are just kids… I'm sorry''

''It's fine'' Leo waved him off, ''I'm surprised your not scared of us''

''I'm not really scared of others..'' Butch shrugged, ''I've done things that most people.. or turtles have never done''

''Like what?'' Raph frowned.

''Well I murdered your ghost friend for a start'' Butch laughed.

''But you saved my life'' Leo nodded. ''So you've made up for it''

''You saved Leo?'' Raph looked his brother over.

''Yeah'' Butch nodded, ''Mary was stranglin' him so I threatened her so she'd stop''

The three younger turtles grinned at the man before chanting their thanks.

Now the five guys were stuck on the roof, they had to get Mary out of that apartment somehow! They needed to take her elsewhere.

But how?

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter so this is just a.. well... random chapter that doesn't really have any significance. It's something though right? Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 18**

Butch looked at the mutant family, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them while Mary was with them. Truth be told he felt bad for dumping her in the sewers.

''So'' He coughed, the turtles looked at him.

''Do you have any idea about what to do next?'' Mikey asked hopefully.

''No'' Butch frowned, ''I just wanna know… what has Mary done to you four?''

''She's given us hell'' Raph growled. ''She tried to kill us all! He kept draggin' Leo to the underworld too! She even managed to kill 'im at one point''

''That was an accident'' Mikey nodded fiercely, ''And she helped us bring him back''

''Why are you stickin' up for her!?'' Raph growled as he squared up to Mikey, ''She's the enemy!''

''NO SHE'S NOT!'' Mikey yelled, ''SHE'S JUST A KID WHO WAS MURDERED AND WANTED FRIENDS! SHE NEVER WANTED TO HURT US!''

''I think she did at first'' Donnie pointed out, ''But as she got to know us she began to like us''

''And we just betrayed her'' Mikey bowed his head, ''She trusted us…''

''Mikey'' Leo put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, ''I'm sorry we betrayed her but.. She's dangerous. She could have hurt us again. We were worried she would end up killing one of us and so we chucked her out.''

''Now we've dragged Butch into this'' Mikey nodded in Butch's direction.

''He dragged himself into it by murdering her in the first place'' Raph crossed his arms and shot a glare in Butch's direction.

''Uh.. as much as I like to play the blame game I can't help but think we should be plannin' on getting her out of my apartment'' Butch frowned.

''Get her out yourself'' Raph smirked. ''She ain't our problem anymore''

''Shut up Raph'' Leo scolded, ''Don't worry. We'll move her to her old family's house like we had first planned to do''

Butch nodded.

''Do we just.. uh.. barge in and grab the body or what?'' Mikey frowned, ''She's not exactly gonna be nice to us right now.''

''Have you guys ever played the game 'Hot Potato'?'' Leo asked tiredly. The four others nodded. ''Cause I think this is gonna be a lot like that''

''Oh'' Donnie looked over at the apartment window, ''So.. when do we start?''

''Uh'' Leo looked over his team. ''Not just yet. Give her time to get bored at disappear. Butch, will you be helping or watching?''

''Don't worry Leo'' Butch grinned, ''Playing 'Hot Potato' with a dead chick's body is the kinda thing I live for!''

''Dude'' Mikey grimaced, ''When you say it like that it's totally gross''

''You are one sick dude!'' Raph blanched. Donnie shuddered before sitting down.

''Might as well sit and wait'' Don nodded, ''We might be here for a while''

They sat together in silence for a little while. Mikey and Donnie were soon playing 'I spy' while Leo told Butch all about how the brothers came to be. Raphael watched over the two youngest turtles with worry.

What if Mary was super pissed at them? What if she went for Mikey? Or Donnie? Or both? What if she killed Leo? All those arguments about how Raph would be a better leader and how he couldn't wait to take over.. It would be like a dream. He didn't want Leo to die but he'd be leader once he did. The others would hate him. If Mikey died everything would go dark for them! They'd fall out and split up! Donnie would end up depressed without his best friend to keep his spirits up! What if Donnie died? They'd all be doomed! They needed Donnie more than anything! He kept them alive with his creations!

''Raph?'' Raphael looked down at the two youngest turtles who were looking back at him in concern.

''You ok?'' Don asked as he stood up.

''Yeah'' Raph nodded stiffly, ''I'm just bored I guess'' The three turtles looked over at Leo and Butch who were still conversing happily. ''ya know. I'm not sure I trust that guy''

''He's a murderer dudes'' Mikey shuddered, ''Leo made friends with a killer!''

''Shut up Mike'' Raph hushed. ''Don't get their attention''

''What if he turns on us?'' Donnie asked worriedly, ''Why should he help us if we caused Mary to haunt him?''

Butch suddenly stood up.

''What time is it?'' He asked hurriedly.

''Uh four O'clock. Why?'' Don asked. Butch looked scared.

''Suzie will be home soon'' He gulped, ''I have to stop her from going into the flats!''

Mikey grabbed the rope they had used to save Leo and handed one end to Butch.

''We'll lower you down with this'' He nodded. Butch took the end gratefully before allowing the turtles to lower him down. Now the brothers were alone and awaiting Butch's signal to be lifted back up.

''Leo'' Donnie began in a small voice. ''Do you trust Butch?''

''Well. He hasn't made any move to kill me and he saved my life earlier'' Leo shrugged. ''So yeah''

''We were afraid of that'' Raph grumbled. ''Are you forgetting this guy's a murderer?''

''We've killed people too'' Leo defended. ''What makes him any different from us?''

''We kill to protect ourselves. He killed Mary because she was annoying him'' Mikey shuddered.

Leo looked at his brothers and shook his head.

''We'll keep an eye on him if you three really think he's bad news'' He sighed in defeat, ''Is that better?''

The turtles nodded. The rope was suddenly pulled frantically and the turtles pulled it up to see a distraught Butch.

''SHE IGNORED ME AND WENT IN ANYWAY!'' He yelped, ''SHE ACCUSED ME OF TRYING TO KEEP HER OFF TUMBLR AND JUST RUSHED INTO THE BUILDING!''

''What's Tumblr?'' Mikey frowned.

''Not now Mikey'' Leo growled. ''So Suzie's now with Mary?''

''YEAH! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'' Butch screamed as he raised his fist to punch Leo.

''How is it my fault?'' Leo asked as he dodged the enraged man's fist.

''You brought Mary into my house and now my Suzie is gonna die!'' Butch tried to punch Leo again but he easily dodged. ''WILL YOU KEEP STILL!''

Leo dodged again. Butch growled and spun round to punch one of the unexpecting younger brothers, he managed to clip Donnie in the chin which effectively pushed him over the edge of the roof.

''DONNIE!'' The brothers yelled as the brainy turtle disappeared. Mikey grabbed the rope and chucked it over the edge, he felt Donatello catch it.

''Guys! Help me pull him up!'' Mikey yelled but Butch was standing in the way.

''A sibling for a sibling'' Butch hissed, He grabbed Mikey by his shell and pulled him away from the edge and grabbed his hands. ''LET GO OF THE ROPE!''

''NO!'' Mikey growled, he clung onto the rope for dear life. Tears spilt out his eyes as he was shaken roughly, ''HOLD ON DONNIE!''

''YOU WILL NOT MURDER MY BROTHER!'' Raph bellowed as he grabbed Butch from behind, Leo rushed forward and grabbed the rope. The three brothers pulled and soon enough Donnie was back on the roof.

He lay on his shell panting from the fright of almost dying, he looked over to see his brothers wrestling Butch to the floor. He wanted to help but his limbs felt like jelly.

''Stop'' He growled weakly. The fighting stopped and they all looked over at the poor turtle, It was time for him to do his thing. Use words rather than violence! ''I-.. know you're upset'' He began tiredly, ''But just stop and think for a moment. If you so much as hurt one of us do you really think we'll help you? You have a bloodthirsty ghost in your apartment and now a little girl's life is at stake! What do you think she'd say if she saw you trying to kill us?''

Butch stared at the frightened turtle in shock.

''Uh..'' He stuttered uselessly.

''Stop being an idiot and calm down. If you want us to help you you're gonna have to be a little nicer and more tolerant of the situation'' Donnie finally managed to sit up, ''Otherwise… Suzie doesn't stand a chance''

Butch nodded sadly as he sat down.

''You're right. I'm sorry'' He bowed his head, ''I'm just scared for her ya know?''

''I know you are'' Donnie nodded, ''But it doesn't mean you can scare my brothers like that.''

Butch said nothing. He separated himself from the family and the three brothers rushed to the fourth.

''That was awesome dude'' Mikey grinned as he hugged Don, ''You really got to him''

''You're right. Violence doesn't always work'' Leo rubbed Don's head, ''I'm proud of you little brother''

''Thanks guys'' Don smiled shyly, he looked up to see Raph staring at him. ''I'm ok Raph. Honest''

Raphael grinned and gave Don a one-armed hug.

''I'm glad you're ok bro'' Raph looked Don in the eyes. ''I just about had a heart attack when you disappeared over the edge''

''Yeah that wasn't very ninja-y of me was it?'' Donnie blushed. The others chuckled and sat close to him.

They decided to wait for Donnie before staring their horrific game of 'Hot Potato' with a dead body.

* * *

**Please Review cause ya know I love 'em!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I know it took forever for me to post up this last chapter! School happened ok? I've been busy! Anyway here's the final chapter, I hope you will enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Problem with Spirits**

**Chapter 19**

Leo and Raph watched Butch closely was Mikey watched over Don. They no longer trusted him even slightly.

Butch didn't really feel all that guilty about hurting the turtle, he just wanted to help his little sister.

Donnie looked around himself, everyone was waiting for him.

''Guys'' He sighed, ''We should probably do this now''

''Are you sure you're ok?'' Leo asked in concern.

''I'll be fine'' Don smiled. The four turtles and man stood up and jumped into the flat.

''SUZIE?'' Butch called worriedly. There was a cackle from the bedroom.

They ran in to see Mary standing over Suzie, the girl wasn't moving.

''Oh god'' Butch cried.

''Is she…?'' Mikey asked quietly. Mary nodded. Donatello stepped forwards and knelt next to the body to check, there was no pulse and no signs of breathing.

The girl was definitely dead.

Donnie shook his head sadly and looked up at the ghost, she knelt to his level.

''I know she didn't deserve to die'' Mary smiled weakly, ''But you didn't deserve to be pushed off the roof. Trust me Donnie, This man is not to be trusted. If you let me kill him I can rest in peace and you four can carry on with your lives. Please''

''What are you sayin' to him?'' Raph growled, ''Don't listen to her Don!''

Donnie looked into her desperate eyes.

''I'm not gonna help you. You can do as you please to Butch but I will not get involved'' He nodded before standing up and joining his brothers once more.

''What did she say to you?'' Leo asked curiously.

''She wants revenge on Butch. She wants us to leave so she can kill him and rest in peace'' Donnie replied calmly, ''I told her I wouldn't get involved''

''She just killed a kid!'' Raph growled, ''She needs ta pay!''

Nobody replied. They noticed Mary getting closer to Butch.

''This is for hurting Donnie'' She growled as a cut landed on Butch's face, the turtle's eyes widened.

''Wha-?'' They gasped.

''You guys may have betrayed me but I still love you. You are my friends'' Mary smiled before scowling at Butch. ''AND THIS IS FOR KILLING ME!''

Butch screamed as he fell to the ground, he writhed on the floor as the turtles watched.

''Mary! Stop!'' Mikey squealed, Raph hugged the youngest close in an attempt to comfort him.

Donnie watched with a frown. Leo had his eyes closed and Mary looked like she wanted to stop hurting them. He felt like he was to blame, he told her he wouldn't get involved but he couldn't just stand there and let this man die in pain.

''Mary! Let him die!'' Donnie called out desperately.

''I can't stop it!'' Mary wailed in panic, ''My form knows that if I stop I will die!''

Donnie knew what had to be done to help them both, he calmly walked forward and sent a sad look at his brothers.

''Donnie?'' Leo asked confused, Raph and Mikey were staring too.

Donnie took a deep breath and leapt in between Butch and Mary. His body felt like it was burning, it was excruciating! He screamed in pain as Butch quieted down, He could feel his life ebbing away slowly and painfully.

Suddenly it stopped.

Don looked up into Mary's shocked face as he swayed, he closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

''DONNIE!'' The brothers yelled as they ran to his side, they checked him over to find he was still alive.

''He saved me'' Mary smiled sadly, ''He helped me kill Butch. He gave me peace. Tell him thank you''

There was a flash of blue light and Mary was gone.

Donnie stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

''Did it work?'' He groaned.

''Yeah bro.'' Leo smiled, ''You helped Mary rest in peace and you ended Butch's pain.''

Don nodded as he sat up.

''Wow'' Raph breathed, ''That was cool Don. Frickin' scary! But cool. I'm proud of ya li'l brother, Ya did good'' Donnie smiled as Raph rubbed his head affectionately. Mikey and Leo hugged him.

''I'm glad it's over'' Mikey grinned, ''We're not gonna be haunted anymore right?''

''Right'' Don smiled.

Raph helped Donnie up and the four turtles slowly made their way back to the sewers.

Donnie lay on the couch as the others collected food and drinks from the kitchen. They were all hungry but Donnie just felt weak. He didn't want to eat he just wanted to sleep but he knew his brothers would wake him up and shove some sort of food down his throat.

He yawned sleepily and smiled at the warmth of the lair, he knew he would have a bad cold for a little while thanks to the conditions he'd been living in. His brothers knew it too, Donnie was always the first to get sick and he seemed to get sick the easiest.

Truth be told he was looking forward to his brothers looking after him after all they've been through together.

''SOUP!'' Mikey called in a sing-song voice as he swept into the living room, he gave a bowl to Donnie before tucking into his own. Raph and Leo brought out their own food and joined them on the couch.

They ate their soup in comfortable silence.

Once Donnie was finished he placed his bowl on the table and snuggled down into the couch cushions. He began to doze off when he felt a soft blanket being placed over him.

''Goodnight Donnie'' Leo smiled. Mikey cuddled Donnie to help him fall asleep.

Raph grinned as Don fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Everything was finally back to normal and hopefully they'd never have to deal with a ghost again. Unless Shredder worked out how to return. Then they'd probably be doomed.

That isn't very likely though… Is it?

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around! Please Review xx**


End file.
